


Числа

by synant



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Gen, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 01:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20648801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synant/pseuds/synant
Summary: В голове было пусто, кажется, была среда. Кажется, это было лето.





	Числа

**Author's Note:**

> Был написан на конкурс [«Чистый лист-3»](https://fanfics.me/challenge84) на фанфикс.ми.

Четвёртый этаж. 

Циферблат часов показывал без пяти три. Четверг.

Уснуть не получалось. Ни сегодня, ни вчера, ни два дня назад. 

Но после сон всё же приходил. И в пятницу, и в субботу, и в воскресение, и даже в понедельник. Четыре часа на двадцать четыре было достаточно. А затем... Скоро снова четверг.

Неделя. Месяц. Три. Год.

А часы снова показывали час, два, пять.

Было тревожно, неизвестность убивала, не давая покоя. Хотелось то ли кричать и материться, то ли плакать, то ли смеяться или что-то разбить. А может, и всё сразу. Буря внутри не утихала и бушевала всё сильнее. Но ничего не происходило, всё оставалось внутри. 

Расстояние в более пятисот километров постоянно висело над головой. Напоминая, давя, выворачивая и выкручивая наизнанку. И собирая заново — рвано, каждый раз теряя по кусочку. 

Раз в месяц, два. День за днём.  
Монотонная работа тоже была бесполезна, всё делалось на автомате, но мысли никуда не девались: они метались из стороны в сторону, а затем по кругу, и вновь… Всё заново. 

Время шло. 

_Один, два, три… двадцать шесть, двадцать семь… сорок девять, пятьдесят… шестьдесят восемь… восемьдесят три… девяносто девять, сто… _

В выходные было ещё хуже; сосредоточиться не получалось, ничего не приносило удовольствия, как раньше: ни чтение, ни любимая музыка, ни долгие вечерние прогулки.

Общаться не было никакого желания. От незнания, что говорить и о чём. И нужно ли. Короткие звонки и сообщения. Хотелось выть белугой.

Но ничего не менялось, а дни и недели шли.

* * *

Шесть утра. Через двадцать семь минут прозвенит будильник, чтобы идти на работу, но никуда не хотелось. Ничего не хотелось. С тоской вспоминались те дни, когда желание хоть чего-то присутствовало каждый день.

За окном ещё не скоро забрезжит рассвет. Зима никогда не была щедра на солнце. На дворе третье февраля.

В свете фонаря потолок уже не казался таким ровным и белым, на нём было тридцать восемь трещин, четыре из которых слишком глубокие, чтобы не наталкивать на глупые мысли и теории, откуда они там появились. Одна вмятина у окна и пятно в самом углу справа. На них можно было уже показать пальцем даже с закрытыми глазами. Круглая лампа идеально воспроизводила круг. 

Часы издевательски показывали шесть-ноль-восемь.

* * *

Четыре тридцать девять. Возможно, воскресенье. За дверью шум, тихий скрип и тишина, сон всё ещё не шёл.

Пять минут. Десять. Двадцать. Полчаса.

Даже с закрытыми глазами трещина в потолке очертаниями похожа на тройку, а может, и пятёрку, а пятно похоже на ноль или букву «О», точнее определить уже было нельзя. 

Скоро лето.

Десять минут шестого.

Хлопок двери, снова тишина. Выдох.

_Один, один, два, три, пять, восемь… тридцать четыре… восемьдесят девять, сто сорок четыре… девятьсот восемьдесят семь… _

Монитор компьютера напротив отсвечивал белым светом, затем картинка менялась, и вот уже мелькали какие-то другие кадры. Раз-два-три. Чтобы что-то понять, нужно было вслушиваться, но даже голоса в наушниках не проясняли картины, приходилось выключать, перематывать и включать снова. С тридцать восьмой минуты, двадцать третьей, пятнадцатой, двадцатой, восьмой, четырнадцатой, пятой… А затем снова и снова, пока образы не сливались в одну полную картину.

Фоном в наушниках что-то говорили о теориях, любви, магии, дружбе, а на экране мелькали пейзажи, люди и животные, а звуки били по барабанной перепонке, хотя тише было уже некуда. Хотя до кишащих в голове мыслей и образов им было далеко, внутренний крик, живущий внутри уже четыреста с лишним дней, было не заглушить.

Говорить об этом вслух, даже шёпотом, почти беззвучно, тем более не хотелось. Сложно и неозвучиваемо. Глухо. Страшно.

За окном уже начало светать: через пару часов — больше пяти часов пути, как повезёт. И расстояние в обратную сторону, которое, кажется, уже можно не озвучивать. 

Часы показывали одиннадцать минут шестого.

* * *

Четвёртый этаж. Сто семьдесят две ступеньки, если не считать пяти, а может и шести, ступенек крыльца.

Уснуть не получалось, было ощущение, что что-то случится. Часы показывали без пятнадцати пять. На улице уже было светло. А всего три минуты назад было четыре тридцать или десять минут пятого?..

Чужое мерное дыхание и тихий подсчёт успокаивали, но желание что-то разбить, закричать или расплакаться никуда не делось. 

_Девяносто девять… семьдесят один, шестьдесят девять, шестьдесят восемь… пятьдесят три… сорок шесть, сорок пять… тридцать четыре, тридцать три… двадцать один… _

Семь сорок. Часы показывали семь тридцать восемь, почти без двадцати восемь, но было уже всё равно. Резкий писк прибора и звенящая пустота после — это всё, что имело значение. 

В голове было пусто, кажется, была среда. Кажется, это было лето.


End file.
